Near IS
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: My first fic in this fandom / IS illegal kembali di temukan setelah pemerintah membekuk sekelompok teroris. Namun, bukan unmanned IS yang berhasil mereka amankan, melainkan mesin 90 persen menyamai IS. kabar lainnya, pilot IS itu anak laki-laki berwajah mirip perempuan, yang akhirnya di kirim ke IS Academy untuk di tangani lebih lanjut / OC Gend-bend / Ichika and friends / straight
1. Chapter 1

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

**Near IS**

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

**Story **** Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Infinite Stratos © Izuru Yumizuru**

**Genre : General / undetermined yet**

**Rate : T**

**A/N : Jika sekiranya ada fic milik author lain yang hampir serupa dengan fic ini di fandom ini, atau bahkan sama dengan novel asli. Maka itu murni kebetulan dan tanpa di sengaja karena author tidak memiliki novel asli dan hanya mengetahui IS dari anime-nya.**

**WARNING !  
**

**Kemungkinan _typo, OOC, _dan lain sebagainya karena saya hanya author biasa yang sekedar meluapkan imajinasinya melalui fic ini.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Tahun pelajaran baru telah di mulai di IS Academy. Kelas yang dulu di tempati Ichika dan teman-teman sekelasnya sekarang telah di warisi oleh para murid baru dari berbagai penjuru negeri, tidak, penjuru dunia. Wajah-wajah baru siswi-siswi yang ceria saat saling berkenalan satu sama lain tampak di setiap sudut ruangan dengan fasilitas canggih tersebut. Semua begitu hanyut dalam kegembiraan setelah berhasil melewati ujian masuk yang di kenal cukup sulit.

Saking asyiknya suasana, beberapa murid yang masih berada di meja teman barunya sempat tertangkap oleh wakil wali kelas mereka yang secara tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan tersebut untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ia seorang gadis muda berkacamata dengan wajah yang cukup meragukan untuk bisa di panggil _sensei_, sebab sekilas ia terlihat tak jauh beda dengan para murid di sini.

Dan setelah suara pintu otomatis bergerak untuk ke dua kalinya saat langkah kaki wanita berambut hijau cerah tersebut tak lagi menghalangi jarak sensor, semua mata yang berjumlah tiga puluh pasang segera tertuju ke arahnya.

Wanita itu berjalan menuju satu-satunya meja di depan kelas, masih dalam posisi berdiri. Memperbaiki letak kacamata dan serumpunan poni di dahinya, pandangannya kemudian menyisir seluruh isi ruangan di ikuti gerak halus kepalanya yang berayun dari kanan ke kiri.

Seolah habis menghitung jumlah siswi di kelasnya, wanita itu akhirnya mengucap salam, tersenyum ramah pada setiap gadis remaja di hadapannya, di lanjut perkenalan diri yang berlangsung tidak sampai sepuluh menit.

"Nama saya Yamada Maya, kalian bisa bisa memanggil saya Yamada _Sensei. _Saya adalah guru sekaligus wakil wali kelas kalian untuk satu tahun ke depan," ucapnya. Kemudian dia diam sejenak untuk menunggu bagaimana respon para siswi baru tahun ini. Diam, sama seperti saat ia mengajar di kelas Ichika yang sekarang telah menjadi murid tahun kedua. "baik semuanya, mari kita saling berakraban selama satu tahun ini" lanjutnya kemudian seraya membuka map berwarna hijau di tangannya dan mulai mengabsen para murid baru.

Tidak seperti tahun sebelumnya, kali ini ia sedikit mengalami kemajuan. _Sensei_ yang di kenal mudah gugup ini terlihat tenang. Mungkin karena keberadaan Ichika yang tidak lain satu-satunya pria yang bisa mengendalikan IS di dunia yang waktu itu terdapat dalam daftar absennya, sehingga ia gugup pada perkenalannya di tahun lalu.

Satu persatu siswi di minta memperkenalkan diri, dari pojok belakang lalu terus bergantian di sampingnya, dan seterusnya bergerak hingga ujung lain, kemudian berganti dengan siswi di hadapan siswi sebelumnya, setelah itu kembali berganti pada siswi di samping dan mengulang kembali cara yang sama hingga seluruh murid telah memperkenalkan diri mereka.

Untuk sejenak, mungkin kelas ini tampak tidak ada yang beda dengan kelas-kelas yang lain. Tapi sebenarnya, kelas ini cukup istimewa. Mengapa? Karena di kelas ini terdapat seorang laki-laki lain yang bisa menggunakan IS atau lebih tepatnya eksoskeleton armor canggih yang menyerupai IS tapi bukan IS. Secara kasat mata, IS "palsu" miliknya hampir tak memiliki perbedaan dari aslinya. Kecuali _Core_ dan tentu saja teknologi senjata yang di miliki. Itu sebabnya untuk tahun ini, kelas tersebut mendapat wakil dan wali kelas yang sama, yang mana itu bertujuan untuk mengamati sang pemilik bersama Near IS, sebutan pihak sekolah pada mesin tersebut.

"Nama saya Shiroishino Hikari, salam kenal," ucap datar seorang _siswi_ yang memiliki tempat duduk paling depan dan bersebelahan dengan jendela. _Siswi_ tersebut berambut putih keperakan di gerai sampai punggung, salah satu poninya menggantung hingga menghalangi sebagian wajah kanannya dan hanya menyisakan bagian kiri yang terlihat jelas. Ia memiliki postur tubuh ramping dan kecil, kurang lebih sama seperti Huang Ling Yin, pilot IS perwakilan dari china yang juga teman masa kecil Ichika. "terima kasih" lanjutnya kemudian.

Sang Sensei memperhatikan kelakuannya, lalu kembali tersenyum. _Siswi_ tersebut benar-benar mengingatkannya pada saat awal perkenalan kelas tahun lalu. "_Sama seperti Ichika, apa semua anak laki-laki jaman sekarang seperti ini sifatnya?"_ Batin Yamada _Sensei_ sebelum ia mempersilahkan _siswi_ yang notabene adalah siswa tersebut duduk kembali. Bila boleh di kritik, apa yang di pikirkan _sensei_ barusan sama sekali tidak benar. Ia hanya beruntung karena murid laki-laki ini tidak tergolong salah satu dari berbagai jenis murid nakal di luar sana.

Jika di bandingkan dengan Ichika, siswa ini tidak memiliki persamaan sifat dengan laki-laki yang sangat polos dan tidak sensitif pada setiap maksud pandangan dan tingkah lawan jenis di sekitarnya tersebut. Dia terkesan, tertutup dan lebih suka menyendiri. Itu mengapa dia terlihat begitu datar, dingin bahkan tidak peduli pada keputusan yang ia buat saat berada di sini, yaitu menyamar sebagai murid perempuan.

Pada awal kedatangannya, para _sensei _sempat beradu argumen. Ia adalah pemilik Near IS, bukan IS. Jadi, bukankah membiarkannya berada di akademi dan memperoleh pembelajaran tentang IS sama halnya dengan memberikan data pada siswa tersebut? Bagaimana jika hal itu di berikannya pada orang di balik Near IS miliknya, apalagi Near IS itu memiliki semacam proteksi yang melindungi setiap data di dalamnya yang bahkan Shinonono Tabane kesulitan untuk memetakan kode-kodenya. Tapi akhirnya, mereka pun menerima keberadaan Near IS tersebut setelah mendapat konfirmasi dari Shinonono Tabane sendiri yang mengeceknya secara langsung.

x-X-x

"_Oiish, aku hanya bisa menganalisa 99% dari keseluruhan, sisanya terlindung di balik proteksi" _keluh si jenius pencipta IS tersebut saat terakhir kali berada di lab untuk membongkar data Near IS. Benda tersebut sekarang berbentuk sebuah _choker_ yang melilit di leher anak laki-laki itu dan tidak bisa di lepas.

"_Jadi bagaimana? Apakah 'benda' ini…" _Tanya Chufuyu pada teman dekatnya, yang kemudian segera di potong oleh profesor yang gemar meniru gerakan dan penampilan seekor kelinci tersebut.

"_Uuuhn, secara keseluruhan, ia memiliki kesamaan hampir menyerupai IS buatanku." _Jelasnya sambil memasang wajah murung dan tingkah yang ia buat-buat seimut mungkin, meskipun Chifuyu di dekatnya tidak pernah mempedulikan itu sama sekali. Setelah itu, Jari-jari berkelincahan tingginya sekali lagi bergerak gesit pada keyboard hologram yang di gunakannya untuk memetakan data, tapi lagi-lagi, hanya suara _Tuuut _dan peringatan yang muncul di layar semu.

"_Oiiish, kenapa tidak bisa?" _ia merengek palsu dan Chifuyu hanya memandangi _choker_ dengan ornament kepingan hexagonal bergambar serangga terbang yang melekat pada bocah laki-laki yang tertidur pulas di balik tabung kaca khusus. Riak muka kakak kandung Ichika itu berubah serius. Ini sudah kasus kesekian kali tentang percobaan pembuatan IS illegal yang di serahkan pada pihak akademi. Namun, baru sekarang, sebuah mesin yang bisa di katakan 90% menyerupai IS di temukan dan bagian buruknya, sang pilot adalah seorang anak laki-laki.

"_Meski bagaimana pun, keberadaan mesin seperti ini akan menjadi tanggung jawab kita di sini. Jika sampai data benda ini tersebar, dan kabar bahwa para laki-laki bisa menggunakannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaiamana keadaan dunia selanjutnya." _Gumam sang mantan calon juara dalam turnamen IS internasional ke dua yang sekarang telah menjadi salah satu guru pengajar di akademi khusus ini.

Suasana lab berubah hening sejenak, kedua sahabat itu tenggelam dalam kerumitan masalah mereka masing-masing. Lalu Tabane kembali berbicara untuk meramaikan suasana sepi yang sedikit demi sedikit juga membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. "_Hmm, Chi-Chan, biarkan saja dia berada di akademi"_

Kalimat yang di ucapkan profesor muda berambut merah jambu itu sontak mengejutkan Chifuyu. Wanita itu memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "_Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana jika…"_ dan sekali lagi ucapannya terpotong.

"_Tenang saja, Chi-Chan, meski hanya 99%, tapi aku yakin Near IS ini tidak memiliki perangkat hack atau sejenisnya yang bisa mengancam. Selain itu, bukankah ini akan sedikit meringankan Ichika dari sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang selalu mengejarnya" _ucap Tabane. Chifuyu terdiam dan kembali merenung.

"_Near… IS?"_ ulangnya sedikit bingung. Teman dekatnya mengangguk.

"_Nama benda ini,"_ ujar Tabane_ "Sepolos apapun anak laki-laki, ada saatnya pula ia akan terbawa pengaruh naluri, bukan? Apa lagi setiap hari hanya berinteraksi dengan perempuan. Apa kau tidak khawatir kalau ia menjadi genit atau malah sebaliknya" _lanjut sang jenius. Chifuyu hanya bersikap santai dengan segala asumsi yang di berikan temannya. Senyumnya tersungging di bibir.

"_Tenang saja Tabane. Selama ini dia telah mendapat pelatihan khusus dariku, jadi ia tidak akan berani melakukan hal-hal seperti itu" _balas Chifuyu. Tanpa di duga, Tabane memberinya reaksi yang tidak wajar. Profesor bertelinga kelinci mekanik yang terpasang di atas kepala itu memandanginya dan tersenyum lebar, kedua matanya mengamati sosok di sampingnya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"_Apa itu artinya dulu kau pernah melakukannya dengan adikmu sendiri?"_ Tanyanya kemudian dengan nada ceria namun mesum. Chifuyu terpaku sejenak di tempat, menundukkan wajah hingga bayangan poni menutupi kedua mata, kemudian melayangkan sebuah buku tebal ke kepala sahabat karibnya sebagai ungkapan '_Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh, itu tidak mungkin sama sekali!'_

x-X-x

Kegiatan belajar mengajar telah berlangsung. Dan seperti halnya Yamada _sensei,_ Orimura _sensei _juga berada di kelas itu untuk menjalankan kewajibannya sekaligus mengamati _siswi _istimewa mereka. _Siswi_ itu benar-benar tampak seperti siswi normal lainnya. Figurnya mampu menipu setiap mata yang memandang ke arahnya. Tak satupun sisi maskulin terlihat pada anak laki-laki yang sekarang berseragam putih dengan kerah hitam dan corak sepasang garis berwarna merah membujur dari pundak sampai lengan dan berakhir di kerah lubang lengan panjangnya.

"Shiroishino _San_, apa kau paham?" Orimura S_ensei_ bertanya pada anak laki-laki _crossdesser _itu yang terlihat seperti sedang melamun ─karena wajah kanannya terhalang rambut, sehingga tidak terlihat dari arah pandang guru─.

_Siswi_ yang di panggil itu mengangguk, bahkan tanpa di suruh segera mengulang kembali poin penting dari apa yang di terangkan wanita berpakaian formal serba hitam ber-rok ketat itu. Ia menjelaskan kembali semua yang ia dengar barusan, suaranya tinggi mirip seperti anak perempuan. Kedua _sensei_ yang mengetahui rahasianya hanya memperhatikan saja, sementara dalam hati mereka berkata _apakah ia benar-benar seorang anak laki-laki? _Terima kasih pada _choker_ yang ia kenakan. Benda itulah yang mengubah frekuensi yang di hasilkan pita suara _siswi_ tersebut sekaligus menjadi penutup jakun yang mulai tumbuh di leher.

"Cukup Shiroishino _San_, terima kasih" potong Chifuyu. Anak laki-laki itupun segera menghentikan penjelasannya.

"_Hai', Sensei" _ucapnya kemudian, intonasi suaranya sedatar bagaimana ia mengulang penjelasan Orimura _Sensei_ tadi. Tak lama berselang, bel istirahat berbunyi dan jam pelajaran pun usai. Para _Sensei _berpamitan, kemudian di sambut para siswi dan di susul suara mereka yang kembali bercakap-cakap satu sama lain menceritakan kesan pertama mereka setelah beberapa jam terakhir.

"Wah, kita sangat beruntung, wali kelas kita adalah Orimura _Sensei!_" pekik salah satu siswi yang sedang berkumpul bersama dua temannya. Mereka bertiga terlihat begitu antusias membicarakan salah satu _Sensei_-nya tersebut.

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti dia, kyaaa" sahut yang lain.

"Tapi, aku justru ingin menemui adiknya itu, _Senpai _kita, Orimura Ichika _Sama_, satu-satunya pilot IS laki-laki di dunia" ungkap seorang lagi yang sejak tadi belum mendapatkan giliran untuk berbicara. Tepat setelah nama itu di sebut, semua murid berkumpul ke kelompok kecil ini, membuat percakapan tiga orang tadi menjadi diskusi satu kelas. Semuanya, kecuali satu orang, Shiroishino Hikari.

Awalnya kelompok besar itu hanya membahas Ichika, lalu kakaknya lagi, kemudian kelima teman dekatnya selama berada di IS Academy yang sama-sama murid terkenal karena IS pribadi mereka, selanjutnya berganti topik-topik kecil. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berceletuk tentang Shiroishino, satu-satunya _gadis_ yang menjauhkan diri dari teman-temannya.

Dugaan-dugaan mulai di alamatkan padanya, cibiran atau bahkan simpati pun ia dapatkan. Ada yang mengatakan dia sombong dengan memamerkan kebolehan mengulang penjelasan dari _Sensei_, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang berasumsi bahwa dia sebenarnya hanya butuh seseorang. Karena kelebihannya tersebut, mungkin orang-orang mulai iri dan menjauhinya.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kamu tidak mencoba berkenalan dengannya?"

"_E-Eto…_ aku takut, lihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya. Ia seperti perempuan yang bisa menggigitmu jika sampai kamu menyinggung perasaannya. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko."

Begitulah sekiranya beberapa percakapan dari gadis-gadis itu. Yang mereka katakan boleh jadi benar, tapi sebenarnya, Shiroishino memang tidak tertarik untuk bersosialisasi dengan mereka.

"Dasar perempuan" gumamnya yang sejak tadi hanya menguping sambil memandangi refleksi tipis wajahnya di kaca jendela. Ia melenguh pelan, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang mulai membuat anak laki-laki ini tidak betah dengan kegiatan ngerumpi gadis-gadis seusianya. Ia bisa merasakan kedua puluh sembilan pasang mata mengikuti siluetnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu otomatis. _Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti orang asing. Jika kalian memang segan terhadapku, lebih baik diam saja_, batinnya.

Anak laki-laki dalam penyamaran ini sekarang tengah menuju atap, satu-satunya tempat yang terpikir di kepalanya di mana ia bisa menenangkan diri. Jadi seperti beginikah perasaan sebagai laki-laki di akademi khusus perempuan, meski telah ber-_crossdress_ untuk menyembunyikan jati diri_, _atmosfir yang ada di setiap sudut tempat ini cukup merepotkan juga. Setiap berjalan melalui kelas lain, beberapa mata pasti akan tertuju padanya.

"Bukankah dia anak kelas satu?"

"Dia cukup cantik"

"Tapi lihat cara dia berjalan, ia seperti berandal, bagaimana bisa gadis secantik dia berjalan seperti itu?"

"Anak kemarin sore yang sombong"

Lagi-lagi, kalimat-kalimat seperti itu menggelitik telinganya. Ia tersenyum dan berpikir _Aku? Cantik? Yang benar saja, aku terpaksa memutuskan untuk tampil seperti ini karena aku tidak ingin satupun dari kalian membicarakanku! _Tapi kenyataannya berkata lain. Biar demikian, seumpama ia di beri pilihan untuk kedua kali, ia akan tetap mempertahankan pilihannya untuk ber-_crossdress _karena reaksi yang di berikan siswi-siswi lain di sini pasti akan lebih baik jika di bandingkan bila ia menunjukkan _gender_ aslinya yang ternyata seorang siswa. Bukankah posisi pria di dunia saat ini sangat memalukan di mata wanita?

Shiroishino mempercepat langkah. ia benar-benar kesal pada setiap respon siswi yang ia jumpai. Setelah melalui jarak yang terasa berkilo-kilometer, sampailah dia di pintu atap. Masih dalam keadaan memendam kekesalan, ia memutar knob pintu dengan kasar lalu membukanya dan berjalan di tempat yang luasnya bisa di bandingkan dengan halaman sekolah ini sendiri.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, seseorang dengan tiba-tiba menghantam dirinya dari samping. Mendapat dorongan penuh dalam keadaan lengah, tak ayal tubuhnya yang kecil terhempas bersama orang asing yang menghantamnya. Ia terjatuh kebelakang dalam posisi telentang dan orang itu tanpa sengaja menindihnya. Ia pun merintih kesakitan dengan suara seperti perempuan karena _choker_ di lehernya.

Dan karena posisi yang tidak menguntungkan di tambah beban berat yang menimpa badan, Shiroishino hanya bisa menggeliat di bawah orang tersebut sambil mengerjap menahan sakit, "Bodoh! Menyingkir dariku!" ia membentak sambil berusaha mengangkat orang itu yang sepertinya masih belum sadar dari perbuatannya. "Dasar mesum!" bentaknya sekali lagi, orang itu pun akhirnya mengangkat tubuhnya. ia menggosok-gosok dahi yang tadi membentur beton atap dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan yang lain menyangga tubuhnya.

"_I-Ittai…" _ucap orang itu yang rupanya seorang anak laki-laki. Merasa sakitnya sudah tak lagi mengganggu, ia pun membuka matanya dan mendapati Shiroishino di bawahnya. Kedua matanya seketika tertuju pada wajah putih gadis yang sebenarnya juga anak laki-laki ini. Ia sempat terpaku, tapi segera tersadar kembali saat Shiroishino berkata pedas.

"Sudah puas memandangi wajahku, Orimura… _Senpai?_" orang itu, yang ternyata Orimura Ichika, seketika menyingkirkan tubuh dari _gadis_ yang ia tindih dan segera mengucap maaf berkali-kali. Ia sempat memperhatikan tangan kiri yang tadi berada di antara ketiak _gadis_ tersebut untuk menyangga tubuh saat dalam posisi sebelumnya.

"_Untung tidak mendarat di atas 'mereka', hampir saja"_ ia berucap lega dalam hati. Shiroishino juga segera berdiri, ia menatap sinis Ichika, lalu bertanya padanya dengan nada sarkastis.

"Apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh satu-satunya anak laki-laki di sekolah khusus ini saat ia berada di atas atap? Mencoba mencuri kesempatan pada setiap gadis yang lengah dengan menabraknya hingga jatuh, lalu meraba-raba dada mereka saat dalam kondisi setengah sadar? Pintar sekali, Orimura _Senpai. _Menjijikkan" cibirnya panjang lebar tanpa membiarkan Ichika membuka mulut.

Ichika, yang saat ini rupanya sedang di awasi oleh lima pasang mata di balik tembok, hanya bisa menelan ludah, "Bu-bukan, kamu salah paham, aku hanya… gwaaah!" kalimatnya seketika terpotong oleh bunyi metal yang menghantam kepalanya saat hendak menjelaskan kenapa ia sampai menabrak _gadis _ini. Itu adalah _partial part_ lengan _Akatsubaki_ milik Houki. Gadis itu berdiri menghalangi cahaya matahari di belakang Ichika yang sekarang terkulai di lantai. Menatap laki-laki yang di sukainya itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menindih gadis ini, Orimura… _Senpai?" _ucapnya menirukan Shiroishino dengan suara bergetar. Shiroishino sendiri, yang melihat langsung peristiwa tersebut hanya terkekeh di hadapan mereka.

"Kamu memang orang yang lucu Orimura _Senpai_. Tak heran hampir semua gadis di sekolah ini membicarakanmu. Bahkan, adik kandung Shinonono Tabane _San_ dan empat kandidat Negara lain terus menerus mengejarmu" ucap laki-laki _crossdesser_ ini di sela tawanya. Merasa ungkapan tadi di tujukan pada mereka, empat orang yang sejak tadi bersembunyi pun segera menampakkan diri mereka satu-persatu. Masing-masing berwajah merah seperti kepiting rebus, termasuk Houki yang bahkan bisa mendengar lebih jelas ucapan _Kohai_ mereka karena ia hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja dari _gadis_ asing tersebut.

Ichika yang kembali bangkit dan mendengar tawa nyaring laki-laki yang masih menyamar ini sempat terheran-heran dengan tingkahnya. Apakah gadis di depannya ini normal? Karena sekarang Shiroishino berguling-guling kesana kemari di lantai atap sambil memegangi perut. "Lihat mereka Ichika _Senpai_, apa mereka sedang mengikuti kontes? wajah pacar-pacar _Senpai _merah semua seperti teko panas" ia melanjutkan, masih tertawa nyaring sambil mengarahkan telunjuk.

Ichika mengikuti arah telunjuk itu, mengalihkan pandangan pada teman-temannya satu persatu, yang kemudian dengan secepat kilat memutar bola mata, mengalihkan wajah dan sisanya segera mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak di pahami olehnya begitu _gadis _tadi mengatakan "pacar" ─yang mana sangat keramat di telinga mereka berlima─. Ia hendak bertanya "Ada apa dengan kalian semua?" namun mereka lebih dahulu menjawab "Tidak ada apa-apa" sambil memberikan senyum terpaksa. Sementara _Kohai_ yang tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengannya tadi tetap bertingkah layaknya anak kecil melihat adegan komedi di televisi.

Seumpama ini adalah anime, maka gambar tetesan air sudah memenuhi kepala satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa mengoperasikan IS di dunia ini saat matanya memicing dan mulutnya menganga.

"Ha ha ha ha… ha ha ha ha…" tawa Shiroishino belum berhenti. Para gadis yang sibuk menyembunyikan perubahan drastis pada diri dan wajah mereka pun akhirnya melirik tajam padanya. Mereka berpikir, _Bagaimana bisa gadis ini dengan seenaknya menertawai kita sedangkan dia sendiri sebelumnya tertindih oleh Ichika?! _

Ekspresi malu-malu kucing mereka perlahan-lahan berubah. Mereka memasang tampang seram hendak membentak anak laki-laki ini namun bel pelajaran kembali berbunyi, mau tidak mau, mereka pun mengurungkan niat masing-masing sementara Shiroishino berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk debu di seragamnya, lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Terima kasih _Senpai_, aku suka hiburannya, mungkin… aku juga akan menyukai _Senpai" _ucapnya begitu saja sebelum berlari menuruni tangga. Dan sebelum ia sempat menghilang di balik belokan, muncul ide usil di kepalanya. Shiroishino pun kembali berkata "Oh ya, mulai hari ini, kita akan menjadi teman sekamar loh. Orimura _Sensei_ sudah memberitahumu bukan?"

Mendengar itu, kelima gadis di sekitar Ichika tentu saja terkejut bukan main. _Gadis _itu menjadi teman sekamar Ichika? Bagaimana bisa kakak sekaligus _Sensei_ Ichika itu memutuskan demikian, bukankah adiknya ini sudah memiliki kamar pribadi yang ditempatinya sendiri? Apa lagi yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya, menyukai Ichika? Jadi saingan mereka akan bertambah satu orang lagi? perebutan antar lima orang saja sudah sangat sengit, bagaimana jika bertambah satu orang? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan seperti itu muncul membanjiri kepala mereka masing-masing. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak lalu berpikir serius.

Ichika sendiri tidak kalah terkejut. Ada apa dengan kakaknya? Apa yang di ucapkannya tadi benar? "Mana mungkin, ia pasti hanya bercanda, bukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kelima gadis yang sampai sekarang berusaha merebut perhatiannya cuma mengangguk mengiyakan secara kompak. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun tersadar bahwa tadi bel masuk telah berbunyi, maka pertandingan lari marathon memperebutkan hadiah berupa terbebas dari ancaman hukuman pun di mulai.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Unidentified IS (unnamed yet) :

Absolute Terror Shield as main weapon and shield (soon be renamed, an impenetrable hexagonal solid energy that can be summoned as will, similiar with A.T. field in Evangelion series)

Silent mode : choker with hexagonal emblem, a fly image attached to it, used as voice disguised too.

Recently, No shift mode, unknown generation (it's not developed by Shinonono Tabane)

Melee attack type, bare-handed

Pilot name : Shiroishino Hikari, male

Smaller than the other, resemble to an ordinary armor than an IS

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini dan untuk review yang di berikan, (_flame_ tanpa dasar akan saya abaikan. Jika membangun, saya akan berusaha memperbaiki meskipun tidak bisa menjamin 100%).

m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

**Near IS**

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

**Story **** Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Infinite Stratos © Izuru Yumizuru**

**Genre : General / undetermined yet**

**Rate : T**

**A/N : Jika sekiranya ada fic milik author lain yang hampir serupa dengan fic ini di fandom ini, atau bahkan sama dengan novel asli. Maka itu murni kebetulan dan tanpa di sengaja karena author tidak memiliki novel asli dan hanya mengetahui IS dari anime-nya.**

**WARNING !  
**

******Kemungkinan _typo, OOC, _dan lain sebagainya karena saya hanya author biasa yang sekedar meluapkan imajinasinya melalui fic ini.**  


**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Bersekolah memang menguras banyak energi untuk berkonsentrasi, tapi dalam keadaan bosan atau jenuh, biar pun energi terisi penuh, seseorang bisa terlihat kelelahan. Kurang lebih itulah kesimpulan Shiroishino, sesudah kesekian kali ia menguap lebar tanpa peduli pada reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya ataupun Yamada _Sensei _dan Orimura _Sensei. _Buku tebal sudah berkali-kali mendarat di kepalanya, meskipun begitu, sepertinya menguap lebar tidak bisa menghilang dari dirinya begitu saja. Seperti memaksa seekor ikan untuk hidup di darat.

"Shiroishino _San_, jika kau memang tidak berniat mengikuti pelajaran, keluar dari kelas ini atau aku yang akan melemparmu dari jendela" ancaman khas dari seorang Chifuyu. Lelaki itu mengucek matanya, melirik _Sensei_ yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya dengan malas lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Mulutku menguap berkali-kali bukan karena aku tidak mau mengikuti jam pelajaran. Ia menguap dengan sendirinya tanpa kemauanku, jadi, _Sensei_ apakah aku harus menerima hukuman?" ucap Shiroishino datar dan acuh, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Chifuyu yang jadi lawan bicaranya.

Wanita itu menatap tajam ke arahnya dengan sedikit menggeram seperti harimau hendak menerkam mangsa. Tentu saja, _Sensei_ yang juga idola para siswi ini terkenal berkepribadian tegas dan keras. Sekali ia berkata, ia tidak akan menarik kata-katanya dan pasti benar-benar melakukannya. Hampir saja Shiroishino akan terlempar melalui jendela begitu Chifuyu mencengkeram kerah bajunya saat dia tanpa sengaja membuat wanita satu ini kesal, bel tanda akhir pelajaran berbunyi. ─Seumpama bel itu telat berbunyi sekalipun, melempar laki-laki ini dari jendela bukanlah masalah, ia bisa terbang menggunakan Near IS miliknya.─

"Baiklah," Chifuyu melepas cengkeramannya "Karena jam pelajaran telah usai, maka aku akan memberimu hukuman lainnya, datang padaku setelah ini" dan kelas pun berakhir dengan selayaknya. ─Guru dan murid saling memberi salam hormat bergantian sebelum meninggalkan ruang kelas.─

x-X-x

"Oh, jadi, sekarang hukumannya IS battle? cerdik" gumam murid tahun pertama ini. Di depannya sekarang sudah berdiri _Blue Tears _dan _Shen Long_ bersama kedua pilotnya yang sedang menggerutu karena keberatan dengan permintaan _Sensei_ mantan juara dua _Mondo Grosso _mereka. Tapi akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan menurut begitu sang _Sensei_ menampakkan taringnya.

"Jadi siapa lawan kami?" Huang Ling Yin, pilot dari _Shen Long_ berkata penuh rasa kesal. Gadis berbadan kecil dan memiliki sepasang _High-Side Ponytail_ berpita kuning ini sepertinya sedang terburu-buru. Begitu juga Cecilia Alcott, perwakilan inggris dengan _Blue Tears_ miliknya.

"Akan aku beri pelajaran siapapun dia karena sudah berani mengusik waktu senggang yang berharga milik Cecilia Alcott ini," seperti biasa, gadis berambut panjang, sedikit _blonde _dengan keriting kecil di ujungnya yang membuat tampak indah mengembang itu berbicara bak putri serta penuh percaya diri. "aku pastikan dia tidak akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah selama tiga hari berturut-turut" imbuhnya, sepertinya dia benar-benar marah.

"Dia sudah ada di sini, idiot!" hardik sang _Sensei_ sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada murid yang sejak tadi ia bawa bersamanya, sekarang tengah membelakangi mereka sambil mengamati sekeliling. Tapi segera menoleh saat ia merasa dua pasang mata menusuk dirinya.

"K-Kau?!" teriak kedua pimilik IS perwakilan Negara tersebut bersamaan begitu mengenali wajah Shiroishino. Shiroishino hanya tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Hai _Senpai_, kita bertemu lagi" sapanya santai, namun kedua lawan tadi malah saling berpandangan dengan muka cemberut lalu bertanya pada Chifuyu.

"Orimura _Sensei_, apa benar ia akan…"

"Jika ia telah berkata bahwa ia akan satu kamar dengan Orimura Ichika, maka jawabannya adalah iya." potong Chifuyu cepat seperti bisa membaca isi kepala mereka. Wajah Cecilia dan Ling Yin pun sontak menjadi muram tanpa sempat berpikir _mengapa?_

"tapi kalau kalian bisa mengalahkannya, aku akan mengubah keputusanku dan sebagai gantinya, salah satu dari kalian yang akan satu kamar dengannya" mendengar kata-kata itu, seketika keduanya menjadi berbinar-binar. Kapan lagi bisa mendapatkan kesempatan langka seperti ini? "Ingat, salah satu" Chifuyu menekankan sekali lagi.

Akhirnya battle pun berubah menjadi sistem royal, siapapun pemenangnya, ia akan menjadi teman sekamar Ichika dalam satu tahun ini, dan itu hanya berlaku bagi mereka bertiga saja. Dua gadis yang sudah satu tahun mengejar Ichika pun tanpa menghiraukan sang _Sensei_ yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu, segera melesat lebih dahulu ke arena. Mereka berpikir, melawan murid kelas satu bukanlah hal sulit, jadi selama _take off_ dari zona control, mereka sepakat akan menyingkirkan anak kemarin sore yang siang tadi berkata seenaknya tentang Ichika bahkan menertawakan mereka karena tersipu di depan adik laki-laki semata wayang _Sensei_ paling galak di akademi.

"Sistim royal ya? Tapi tidak di sangka, Orimura _Sensei_ akan menjadikan adiknya sendiri sebagai pialanya" kritikan hambar Shiroishino, yang hanya mendapat senyuman sinis Chifuyu.

"Sebaiknya tunjukkan semua kemampuan Near IS milikmu dalam pertarungan ini, gadis-gadis itu tidak akan segan melukai jika sudah menyangkut Ichika" katanya. Anak laki-laki ini hanya menghela napas merespon peringatan _Sensei-_nya tersebut, dan selanjutnya ia segera mengaktifkan Near IS di lehernya yang selalu dalam kondisi siaga.

Tidak seperti _Personal_ IS yang memunculkan cahaya dan menyelubuingi pilot saat di aktifkan, Near IS lebih mirip kepingan-kepingan logam yang termaterialisasikan lalu membungkus beberapa bagian tubuh pilot. Prosesnya sendiri berlangsung tidak kalah cepat dari pengguna IS pro,Shiroishino hanya butuh 0,3 detik.

Sesuai namanya, Near IS hanya menyerupai saja. Tak seperti IS yang hampir semuanya memiliki sayap atau pelindung berukuran besar yang menempel atau melayang di sekitar badan pilot. Near IS satu ini tidak memiliki satupun, Bagian lengan atas terbuka lebar sehingga bisa menjadi sasaran lawan. Bagian kaki juga jauh lebih kecil dari IS yang pada umumnya berukuran besar-besar. Jadi secara teori, ia akan rentan terhadap serangan, atau sebaliknya, lawan sulit menyerang karena ukuran yang tidak jauh berubah dari sebelumnya

Tapi secara keseluruhan, Near IS milik murid _crossdesser_ ini berwarna hitam legam kecuali celah antar metal yang menyatu terlihat menyala biru, juga memiliki bentuk lengan dan kaki yang berukurann lebih kecil dari IS. Khususnya bagian kaki, bagian tersebut lebih seperti lapisan yang melindungi kaki dari pada kaki sebuah IS. Telapak kakinya menjinjit dengan kuku-kuku tajam dan sebuah tanduk melengkung ke bawah di bagian tungkai.

Untuk bagian armor, ia memiliki pelindung dada berbentuk tulang rusuk, menyatu pada bongkahan metal seperti ransel kecil di punggung, dan di bawah ransel tersebut terdapat tulang punggung yang melekat mengikuti lekuk tulang belakang dan memanjang hingga seperti ekor serta bisa di gerakkan. Dan bagian kepalanya, sebuah diadem bertanduk satu tepat di atas mata kiri bertengger di sana, seolah menyisir rambutnya agar tidak menghalangi mata tersebut.

"Nama Near IS ini _Beelzebub,_ _Sensei,_" ucap Shiroishino datar, suaranya berubah. Dari mirip seperti seorang perempuan, menjadi perpaduan suara maskulin laki-laki dan gadis remaja. Chifuyu sedikit mengerjap saat mendengarnya, apalagi setelah mengamati mata anak itu. Bulatan putihnya berubah menjadi hitam pekat layaknya Near IS yang dia kenakan, bahkan di tengah iris biru menyala terdapat titik merah terang. Terkesan seperti monster dalam beberapa film fiksi fantasi. "satu dari tujuh hasil karya ayahku" lanjut bocah itu.

Kemudian, akhirnya ia melesat menyusul kedua _Senpai_ yang telah menunggu di depan sana. Suara gemuruh udara bercampur desing metal beradu dalam lorong panjang terdengar liar begitu ia melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi. Dan pertarungan antara IS melawan Near IS pun segera di mulai.

x-X-x

Ling Yin dan Cecilia menunggu dengan muka masam. Masing-masing siap dengan Starlight MK. III pada _Blue Tears _dan _Souten Gagetsu_ yang terpisah di kedua tangan _Shen Long. _Jika saja penanda _battle_ di bunyikan saat ini, mereka berdua pasti akan segera melancarkan serangan satu sama lain karena tidak tahan lagi. Khususnya Ling Yin, hampir sepuluh detik diam melayang dalam kondisi mengenakan IS tentu membuat tubuh gadis hiperaktif ini seperti kesemutan. Ia bahkan hampir melepas teriakannya ke udara untuk mengusir kesal jika saja terlambat mendengar suara seperti mesin jet dari bawah kakinya.

"Itu dia!" seru Cecilia seraya memperbesar objek yang di lihatnya hingga sepuluh kali sebelum akhirnya berdiri di depan mereka. Kedua gadis yang tadinya hampir meledak dan melempari _Kohai_ mereka dengan umpatan dan ungkapan kesal malah terbengong setelah melihat penampilan _gadis _ini saat berdiri di depan mereka.

"IS macam apa itu? ukurannya kecil sekali" ungkapan seperti ini jika bukan Ling Yin tidak ada lagi.

"Ia… melayang dengan cara yang tidak biasa" pengamatan yang bagus untuk seorang pilot IS penyerang jarak jauh, Cecilia. Wajah perwakilan dari inggris tersebut terlihat curiga dengan lempengan cahaya berbentuk segi enam yang menjadi pijakan lawannya selain bentuk yang tidak biasa dari IS tersebut. Sementara di ruang monitor, dua _Sensei _dan sang jenius memperhatikan Near IS tersebut dan mulai menganalisa.

"_Energy Shield _untuk pijakan_?"_ gumam Yamada _Sensei_ dengan ekspresi bingung seraya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit menurun. Dua orang lain, Chifuyu dan Tabane, hanya diam menonton layar monitor.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian menunggu lama, _Senpai."_ Shiroishino berkata dengan suara barunya yang tentu saja membuat semua orang sedikit terkejut kecuali si jenius dan temannya yang di sebut-sebut iblis sekolah. "Karena kalian sendiri yang meluncur ke arena mendahuluiku" lanjut anak laki-laki ini di sambung senyum menyeringai. Kedua _Senpai _mereka tertegun. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala mereka sebelum mereka menyimpulkan _lawan satu ini tak bisa di anggap remeh._

Memantapkan genggaman pada senjata masing-masing, Cecilia dan Ling Yin pun segera mengambil ancang-ancang tanpa berkomentar lebih jauh. Yamada _Sensei_ di ruang monitor yang juga sudah bersiap-siap, segera membunyikan alarm tanda pertarungan di mulai setelah Chifuyu memerintahkannya.

Tidak menunggu lebih lama, Ling Yin menerjang maju meskipun gema alarm belum sepenuhnya menghilang dari arena. Di belakangnya, empat buah _Drone_ milik Cecilia mengekor. Sedangkan pemiliknya segera mengambil posisi yang menguntungkan. Di pihak lain, Shiroishino mengambil kuda-kuda, cara bertarung yang tak satupun para murid pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya.

Ling Yin menganggap itu adalah hal yang konyol, tanpa ragu menebasnya menggunakan sebuah _Schimitar_ miliknya. Begitu mata senjata hampir menggoreskan kerusakan pada lawan, Shiroishino segera memindahkan tubuhnya ke samping, cukup membuat gadis berkuncir dua itu terkejut bercampur kesal. "_Ce-cepat sekali" _pikirnya sembari menyabetkan _Schimitar_ yang satunya secara horizontal. Tapi lagi-lagi, serangannya gagal. Kali ini, karena lawan berambut perak itu menahan pergelangannya.

Shiroishino tersenyum sinis melihat bagaimana reaksi Ling Yin, gadis itu sendiri semakin kesal. Rahangnya mengatup rapat dan ekspresi yang terbaca di wajahnya hanya kalimat _Awas Kau!_

Untuk sepersekian detik, keduanya pun terpaku di tempat masing-masing setelah serangan itu gagal. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dalam waktu yang sempit tersebut, ke empat _Drone _Cecilia membentuk formasi dan menembakkan lasernya setelah muncul tiba-tiba dari punggung Ling Yin.

Hal tak terduga kembali terjadi. Ekor _Beelzebub_ telah melingkar di perut Ling Yin pada saat ke empat _Drone_ membentuk formasi sebelum menembak. Dan saat ke empat senjata itu melepas partikel cahaya dari moncong masing-masing, Shiroishino membuang diri kebelakang. Secara otomatis menarik Ling Yin menggantikan posisinya, dan ke empat senjata otomatis itu pun menghujani punggung yang tertutup oleh bagian metal _Shen Long _berkali-kali. Cukup membuat energy IS berwarna merah jambu itu menurun sepertiga dari awalnya.

Reaksi tadi sangat cepat dan mengalir begitu saja dalam hitungan detik. Ini baru permulaan, tapi salah satu dari tiga petarung sudah kehilangan cukup energy shield. Bagian buruknya, _tag-team_ dalam royal battle ini, antara Cecilia dan Ling Yin, kelihatannya sudah buruk di awal-awal. Gadis cina itu sekarang melirik tajam pada pemilik _Drone_ yang sekarang terlihat gugup sambil mengulang kata "maaf" dan "tidak sengaja" di monitor hologram yang muncul di samping kepalanya.

"_Senpai,_ jangan hanya mengomel, seriuslah sedikit. Aku bahkan tidak bersenjata sama sekali" ledek Shiroishino setelah menjaga jarak dari Ling Yin. "Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam, apa kita akan bertarung hingga pukul 08.00 PM?" imbuhnya dengan ekspresi tak acuh. Taktik mengetes tingkat kesabaran lawan. Ling Yin bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa bertahan dari serangan seperti ini.

"Diam Kau! Aku tahu itu dan itu mengapa aku menjadi semakin kesal!" teriaknya di imbangi serangan _Ryuhou _mendadak dan secara bergantian antara sayap kanan dan kiri pada anak laki-laki yang berdiri hanya lima meter darinya. Lagi, bocah _crossdesser _itu menghindari setiap proyektil tak kasat mata yang sebagian besar targetnya kesulitan untuk melakukan hal itu, bahkan cara ia menghindarinya hanya menggerakkan tubuh saja."A-Apa?" sontak kaget si pilot.

Melihat rekannya tercengang seperti itu, Cecilia segera melepas tembakan untuk mengantisipasi serangan balik dari lawan. Menggunakan Starlight MK. III, ia menggiring IS aneh yang di kenakan _gadis _itu hingga ia melesat mengitari arena demi menyelamatkan diri.

"Kerja sama mereka lumayan juga, aku masih ingat bagaimana mereka dengan bodohnya jatuh dalam satu kali serangan saat berlatih di lapangan saat tahun pertama oleh wakil wali kelas mereka" komentar Chifuyu dari ruang monitor di susul wajah tersipu khas dari Maya.

"Uuuhn, Near IS bernama _Beelzebub_ itu belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya," ucap Tabane dengan nada kecewa bercampur suara dan tingkah imut. "yang di lakukannya hanya menghindar selama lima menit ini" lanjutnya.

Chifuyu melipat kedua lengan di dada, pandangannya menatap tajam jalannya pertarungan. Memang, sejak tadi Shiroishino hanya menangkis pedang _Shen Long _dan menghindar dari setiap proyektil. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang bisa di katakan biasa. Ia bisa di sebut mahir. Near IS yang minimalis, kemampuan beladiri yang di perlihatkan, semua saling melengkapi. "Apa jadinya jika seorang master beladiri, memiliki IS yang mendukung keahliannya?" gumamnya.

Kembali ke arena, Near IS itu sekarang bergerak lebih gesit dari sebelumnya, itu karena ia terus di hujani tembakan sedangkan sang penyerang jarak dekat berusaha memberi pukulan telak dari depan secara tiba-tiba. "Rin! Sekarang!" seru sang penembak dari atas langit pada rekannya yang menahan Near IS itu agar tetap berada dalam jangkaun tembak dan tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Rasakan ini!" pekik Ling Yin seraya melempar _Souten Gagetsu_ yang menyatu sehingga berputar-putar layaknya baling-baling ke arah _Beelzebub_, tepat saat Near IS itu melompat ke samping karena di hadang empat _Drone_ dalam kondisi siap tembak. "Kali ini… kau habis" gumam Ling Yin, ekspresinya berubah bak algojo yang tengah mengeksekusi.

Mendapat serangan balasan seperti itu. Shiroishino tentu terkejut, apalagi _Energy Shield_-nya juga berkurang selama pertarungan, jika sampai terkena serangan masiv seperti itu, tentu saja ia akan kalah. Ia pun menggertakkan gigi.

Bermain-main dengan mereka ternyata memang pilihan yang salah. _Blue Tears_ selalu menjaga jarak tiap kali _Beelzebub_ berhasil melesat ke arahnya dari kepungan _Drone_, di tambah _Shen Long_ yang siap menerkam jika perhatiannya terfokus pada IS biru langit itu. Membuat Shiroishino semakin kesulitan. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar murka karena kejadian siang tadi, sehingga kedua pilot yang terkadang suka berseteru ini bisa berkolaborasi dengan apik dalam pertarungan _royal battle_. "_Sangat berbeda saat awal tadi."_

Ling Yin juga, ia akan menggeliat melepaskan diri setelah memberinya serangan kejutan, melesat dalam satu tebasan penuh dengan _Ryuhou_ dalam kondisi siap tembak untuk berjaga-jaga. Sehingga bocah itu tidak akan mudah menangkap _Shen Long _ataupun gadis itu menggunakan ekornya, atau menjepit golok besar menggunakan kedua tangan, ─karena pada saat itu terjadi, _Ryuhou_ akan memuntahkan amunisinya dan memberi _Beelzebub _kerusakan.─

Sangat tidak di harapkan, mau tidak mau salah satu kelebihan Near IS miliknya pun terpaksa di aktifkan. "_Partial Ignition Boost!"_ bisik Shiroishino. Secepat kilat, seluruh celah metal _Beelzebub_ menyala merah dari sebelumnya yang berwarna biru. Kecepatan mengelaknya pun meningkat drastis. Tapi yang dilakukannya bukanlah mengelak, melainkan menangkap _Souten Gagetsu_ tepat di tengah dan tetap mempertahankan perputaran senjata itu.

Kedua lawannya pun tercengang untuk kesekian kalinya. "Mana-mana mungkin ia bisa…" gumam Ling Yin, yang kemudian secara tiba-tiba di lempari balik menggunakan senjatanya sendiri. Tapi segera ia tangkap dan kuasai. Tepat setelah itu, ia mendengar seseorang telah berada di belakangnya.

"Maaf _Senpai,_ _Senpai _sekarang sudah kalah" dan setelah mendengarnya, sepasang tangan mencengkeram kedua lengannya di susul benda berwarna hitam melilit perutnya. Ia hendak membentak orang yang tak lain adalah si bocah _crossdesser_ itu dan melepaskan diri, namun mesin IS miliknya tak bisa beroperasi dan sebuah kotak _warning_ menunjukkan bahwa _energy shield_-nya telah nol.

"A-Apa?"

"Terima kasih buat camilannya, _Senpai" _lanjut suara itu. Ling Yin yang emosi karena berhasil di kalahkan dengan cara yang tidak ia ketahui segera memalingkan wajah untuk mengumpati _gadis _ini. Namun ia tak mendapati apapun kecuali suara "Kyaaa! ! !" dari atas langit. Ia pun mendongak dan terbelalak melihat Cecilia bersama IS miliknya sudah bergelayut di ekor IS aneh milik Shiroishino. Kondisi mesin mati total.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi?" Chifuyu yang melihat kejanggalan dalam pertarungan itu segera menghampiri layar monitor di hadapan Maya. Mengamati dengan seksama tampilan rinci di bawah dua kotak _warning_ dari dua IS yang sudah berhenti bergerak lalu membandingkannya dengan Near IS yang masih aktif.

"Uuuhn, sepertinya mesin ini serakus namanya," ucap Tabane yang ikut mengintip layar monitor. "Beelzebub adalah nama dari salah satu iblis yang melambangkan kerakusan, bukan?" lanjutnya. Chifuyu dan Maya pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang jenius yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum riang.

x-X-x

Jam digital menunjuk pukul 08.10 PM. Ichika yang sedang meringkuk di balik selimut berusaha memejam mata dan menembus dunia mimpi. Sebenarnya sekarang sudah masuk jam belajarnya, tapi karena tubuh yang serasa remuk berkat ulah kelima temannya, khususnya Cecilia dan Rin yang tiba-tiba memarahinya tanpa sebab yang jelas setelah jam makan malam tadi, membuat satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa mengendarai IS ini tak sanggup lagi menyangga kesadaran. Daripada ia membaca buku panduan dan tanpa sengaja menggambar peta jepang di atasnya, bukankah lebih baik tidur sekalian? Lagipula memaksakan diri berlebihan bisa memperpendek usia.

"Orimura-_Kun,_ Orimura-_Kun,_ Orimura-_Kun_" baru saja mata pemuda ini tertutup rapat. Suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya tiga kali seperti sedang memanggil Jin dalam cerita seribu satu malam membuatnya terpaksa untuk menampakkan diri di depan pintu. Ia pun bangkit dari ranjang setelah menyingkap selimut, duduk sejenak untuk mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih berceceran bahkan tertinggal di belakang pelupuk matanya, lalu mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu seperti kakek tua yang terkena encok.

"Tidak bisakah aku menikmati rasa lelahku selama satu hari ini?" ia mengeluh sambil menguap lebar, lalu membuka pintu kamar yang terkunci. Untuk tiga detik, ia tidak bisa mengenali siapa wanita berambut hijau terang yang sudah berdiri di depannya saat ini. ia hanya berkata "Oh, rupanya Yamada _Sensei"_ lalu terantuk berkali-kali karena kepalanya terasa berat. Guru yang di sebutnya tadi hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat Ichika terbangun sepenuhnya.

Suasana seperti ini berlangsung hampir tiga menit. Cukup untuk Shorishino menjadi ikut mengantuk memperhatikan tingkah laku guru dan murid di depannya. Sepertinya, mitos bahwa kantuk bisa menular berlaku di sini, anehnya hanya Shiroishino yang merasakan efeknya. Mungkin, karena hanya dia laki-laki selain Ichika yang ada di sini, ah kesampingkan semua itu. Gadis jadi-jadian ini mulai kesal sekarang. Ia pun meminta sang _Sensei_ untuk mundur selangkah dan membiarkannya mendekati Ichika.

"Tak satupun laki-laki yang masih bisa tertidur pulas setelah _wanita _melakukan ini padanya" ucapnya dengan senyum menyeringai dan terkesan nakal saat melirik sang _Sensei_. Sang sensei hanya tersentak sambil tersipu mendengarnya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati_ apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Shiroishino San?_ Dan laki-laki ini pun mulai memperagakan. Ia sedikit berjinjit, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga anak laki-laki lainnya. Menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri yang entah kenapa bisa terlihat begitu merah alami, lalu menghela napas panjang. Dan… "Idiot! Bangun kau!"

Serasa gendang telinganya di robek, Ichika pun gelagapan. Hampir-hampir ia terjungkal dan mungkin akan menimpa Yamada _Sensei _jika kerah bajunya tidak di tarik ke belakang oleh seseorang yang tak sempat ia perhatikan. Suara sedikit gaduh di susul orang mengaduh segera mengisi ruangan yang lebih dari cukup untuk di tempati lelaki itu sendirian. Shiroishino lalu bersandar di ambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan satu telapak kaki menempel di kusen pintu. "Aku yakin, dosisnya sudah pas untuk bisa membangunkan seekor sapi, _Senpai"_ sindirnya bernada sarkastik seperti biasa. Pernah mendengar istilah "jika tidur sehabis makan, lama-lama kau akan menjadi sapi"? itu yang ia maksud.

Ichika yang sudah memperoleh kembali fungsi kelima inderanya setelah membentur lantai, mulai mengamati sebuah kaki jenjang bersepatu hitam dalam balutan kaos kaki putih hampir selutut yang ia dapati saat membuka mata. "Huh?"

"Dasar genit, siang tadi kau sudah memperhatikan wajahku, sekarang kaki ku, selanjutnya apa? kurasa terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan wanita membuatmu semakin berani, _Senpai_" lelaki itu pun terperanjat mendengar suara pedas yang mulai di kenalinya meski baru satu hari ini berjumpa, "K-Kau?!" Ichika menuding-nuding _crossdesser _ itu dan membuatnya terlihat marah.

"Orimura _Kun,_ mulai hari ini, Shiroishino _San_ akan menjadi teman sekamarmu selama di akademi" sela Yamada _Sensei_ di ikuti sambaran petir di luar jendela, lalu di susul hujan deras yang secara tiba-tiba dan suhu ruangan yang turun tajam. Untuk yang terakhir tadi, sepertinya hanya Ichika yang merasakan. Maklum, sekamar dengan lawan jenis sudah cukup memberinya kesan buruk pada mereka selama tahun pertama di akademi.

_Selama di Akademi? Apa kau bercanda?_ Ya, kurang lebih seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran adik lelaki satu-satunya dari sang instruktur neraka. Semua berjalan cepat begitu kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Sampai-sampai ia hanya bisa mengucapkan huruf vocal saja karena informasi yang ia dapat seperti menghantam kepalanya lebih keras dari lantai sekaligus membuatnya sedikit mengalami gangguan fungsi motorik pada tubuh, yang mana terlihat jelas pada mulut yang komat-kamit untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua kata.

"Shiroishino Hikari" gadis jadi-jadian ini dengan ketus memperkenalkan diri, melenggang masuk begitu saja sambil menarik sebuah koper besar berisi barang-barang pribadinya, tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana kondisi mental _Senpai_ sekaligus teman sekamarnya sekarang.

"Maaf kalau mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, Orimura _Kun._ Mulailah berakraban pada teman satu kamar sekaligus _Kohai_-mu. _Jaa" _sang guru mulai berpamitan. Ichika yang merasa hari-harinya akan kembali menjadi mimpi buruk hanya bisa terpaku saat pintu kamarnya di tutup oleh wanita berambut hijau itu.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Hints :

If "IS" is like angels or you can say valkyries, then "Near IS" is the demons. (don't scolded me, its just my imagination #sobbing)

The way Beelzebub moves is similar with creating multiple layer of "A.T. Field". The size of its "A.T. Field" can be adjusted to any size as pilot desire or combined to make it bigger, for example, how Beelzebub floating in the first battle. Shooting it from behind when it moves using a big size one will be futile. (its different from Energy Shield).

Than flying or just floating in air, it more seem using the "A.T. Field" as a step tile for those act. in flying case, it's just like a ninja leaping from one spot to another spot, the difference is just the tiles can become like a hyper thruster , thats why it can perform _"Partial Ignition Boost_" and make a sharp turn even in hi-speed velocity. (Yes, it can throwing Beelzebub like a rock in catapult. Thinking it similiar with _Sun Wo Kong_'s super salto from _Journey to the West_ that can reach a long distance in one leap #scracthinghead. What a troublesome, it more difficult to handle than an original IS, the owner of this machine must be a flying squirrel)

As it name, Beelzebub is the sin of Gluttony, absorbing energy shield should become its "One-Off Ability", and it's "A.T. Field similiar thing" would become Belphegor "One-Off Ability" (hope I can make it until the seven Near IS clashed)

iIf you get difficult to imagining how Beelzebub appearance. its arms and legs inspirated form _Beowulf,_ a _Devil Arm_ in _Devil May Cry 3,_ its armor almost like metal-verse of _Summoned Skull _from _Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game _and its horned diadem and eye make Shiroishino some what look like a character in Naruto (i'm forget his name, #drysmile) except the horn that sprouting from diadem resemble to a bison horn. May be, if i'm using this as description, someone would say "it's not an IS! it's more like a mechanical armor _Saint Saiya_ or sort". i know, IS itself have unique shapes, the most recognized is the wings and over-sized legs and arms, but, if you entering the "universe of IS", anything that similiar to that metallical armor sometimes called IS, that's why i call it "Near IS", (if you ask me, "are you didnt like the leg shape of IS?" honestly, some of them look like didnt match with the IS appearance for me, he he he, so, i cant say that i didnt like)

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini dan untuk review yang di berikan, (_flame_ tanpa dasar akan saya abaikan. Jika membangun, saya akan berusaha memperbaiki meskipun tidak bisa menjamin 100%).

m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Near IS

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Story Nekuro Yamikawa

Infinite Stratos © Izuru Yumizuru

Genre : General / undetermined yet

Rate : T

A/N : Jika sekiranya ada fic milik author lain yang hampir serupa dengan fic ini di fandom ini, atau bahkan sama dengan novel asli. Maka itu murni kebetulan dan tanpa di sengaja karena author tidak memiliki novel asli dan hanya mengetahui IS dari anime-nya.

_ralat_

Author telah melahap semua chapter light novel IS, jadi jika ada kesamaan plot, kemungkinan memang ada unsur kesengajaan, tapi author berusaha menghindari itu semua sebisa mungkin.

WARNING !

Kemungkinan _**typo, OOC, **_dan lain sebagainya karena saya hanya author biasa yang sekedar meluapkan imajinasinya melalui fic ini.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Hmp!" kelima gadis yang selalu terlihat bersama Ichika memalingkan muka mereka serempak. Ada sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi, tapi seperti biasa, tak satupun mau berkata terus terang. Mereka hanya memasang wajah cemberut dan diam seperti robot. Dari Houki yang paling mencolok karena bentuk wajahnya yang sangat serius hingga Laura yang tampak seperti pembunuh bayaran. Apakah mereka sedang marah? Boleh jadi, karena kelima gadis ini memberikan isyarat yang sama secara tidak langsung melalui ekspresi dan tingkah mereka masing-masing yang begitu khas antara satu sama lain.

Ichika tidak bisa asal bicara kali ini, karena kondisinya sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dengan menenteng lima buah bom nuklir. Bagaimana tidak? Tak satu hari pun terlewat tanpa berjumpa satu atau kelimanya sekaligus. Dan dalam posisi di hadapkan pada reaksi fusi yang sedang tidak stabil, memencet tombol yang salah berarti satu hari ini akan menjadi hari pembalasan dan segala harapan kaum pria untuk bisa mendapatkan kembali status mereka di mata dunia yang terpikul di pundaknya pasti akan sirna. Oke, khayalan bocah ini sepertinya terkontaminasi oleh sebuah film fiksi dari amerika tentang dunia masa depan yang di kuasai mesin-mesin canggih. Walau pada kenyataannya sekarang memang tidak jauh berbeda. Bukankah IS juga termasuk mesin canggih?

Hal ini membuat Ichika berharap bisa membaca isi pikiran mereka. Sehingga ia bisa segera bertindak untuk menyelamatkan dunia… err, sudah cukup, maksudnya, menyembuhkan penyakit aneh yang sudah mereka idap sejak tahun pertama dan sering kambuh sampai sekarang. "Ada apa dengan kalian semua?" Tanya satu-satunya lelaki idola di akademi ini dengan hati-hati, sembari menjumput isi bekal yang di buat Shiroishino pagi tadi menggunakan sepasang sumpit.

Sekarang adalah jam makan siang. Seperti kemarin, Ichika dan kawan-kawan menyantap bekal mereka di atap sekolah. Akhir-akhir ini memang mereka lebih sering membawa bekal. Sebenarnya penyebab semua ini hanya satu orang, tapi efeknya cukup untuk memberi pengaruh pada lainnya. Oh ya, berbicara soal kemarin, alasan kenapa pilot _Byakushiki _tersebut sampai berlarian di atas atap, itu di karenakan empat orang gadis memaksanya untuk menghabiskan sisa bekal mereka karena iri oleh salah seorang yang beruntung karena Ichika bersedia menghabiskan sisa bekalnya.

Perut manusia itu juga ada batasnya, begitu juga Ichika. Meski pada dasarnya dia orang yang tak pernah menyia-nyiakan makanan, tapi ia lebih mementingkan keadaan tubuhnya. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk kabur sebab para gadis pasti akan melakukan berbagai cara agar lelaki ini menuruti keinginan mereka, lalu akhirnya menabrak Shiroishino yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu dan menghalangi jalannya. kelanjutannya tak perlu di jelaskan lagi.

Ichjka menjepit sebuah daging ayam dan segera memasukkan ke mulutnya. Untuk sejenak, pikirannya teralihkan oleh nikmat masakan dalam kotak hitam terbungkus kain merah yang dia bawa. Entah mengapa gadis jadi-jadian itu membuatkan bekal, padahal mereka baru semalam tinggal sekamar. Tapi terima kasih, dengan ini dia bisa sedikit tenang walau suhu atmosfir terasa sedikit ganjil, mungkin seperti memanaskan diri di tengah badai salju.

Melihat bekal yang di bawa Ichika, kelima gadis yang sejak tadi terdiam mulai curiga. Lelaki itu biasanya membungkus bekal yang Ia bawa menggunakan kain putih, tapi mengapa sekarang hitam? Dengan nada sedikit tinggi, Houki bertanya mewakili empat yang lain, "Ichika, apa itu bekal buatan gadis dari kelas satu kemarin?!" mendengar mantan juara kendo nasional tersebut menyentaknya, Ichika hampir mati tersedak daging yang masih dia kunyah. Tapi segera terselamatkan oleh tepukan keras di punggung oleh Laura, atau lebih tepat tendangan sepatu boots saat ia berguling-guling.

Lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk dan segera meraup udara sebanyak yang bisa di tampung paru-parunya. Ia tidak sempat mendengar pertanyaan Houki karena apa yang ada dipikirkan sesaat setelah itu adalah aku akan mati dansemacamnya. "Houki, mengapa kau mengagetkanku? Kau membuatku hampir mati tercekik! Dan kau, Laura, mengapa kau menendangku?!" protes Ichika begitu batuknya reda, tapi justru mendapat pelototan. Bukan hanya dari Houki, tapi juga seluruh gadis –gadis itu.

"Me-Mengapa kalian…" pilot _Byakushiki_ ini mundur beberapa jarak dari tempat duduknya semula, ia berpose seperti seorang penjahat kabur yang bersembunyi lalu terkejut saat sinar lampu dari mobil polisi berhasil menyorotnya. Hawa dingin dan panas yang sejak tadi beradu sekarang terasa semakin kontras, tubuhnya seperti berada di ladang es dan secara bersamaan berdiri di tepi jurang berlava. Sedikit teori ilmiah, rasa panas oleh tubuh di karenakan tubuh menyedot kalor, dan sebaliknya dengan rasa dingin. Jadi, karena panas yang di rasakan berasal dari depan, maka sumber kalor bisa di pastikan berada di sana. Tapi yang berada di depan Ichika sekarang adalah kelima teman dekatnya sejak tahun pertama. Jika itu benar, apakah mereka memiliki semacam tenaga dalam ataukah personal IS mereka mengalami konsleting? Hmm, sepertinya tidak satupun dari dua jawaban tadi benar. Jika mereka bisa menggunakan tenaga dalam, seharusnya warna rambut mereka berubah menjadi pirang keemasan dan berdiri seperti bulu landak, dan jika IS mereka dalam keadaan konsleting, itu mustahil, semua IS termasuk personal IS sudah di buat sedemikian rupa sehingga di lengkapi _waterproof_.

Ah, Ichika, bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu. lagi pula, wanita berambut pirang dan berdiri seperti bulu landak tidak akan cocok dengan penampilan mereka. Sekarang yang harus di pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya bisa menjinakkan naga berkepala lima yang muncul dari dunia permainan kartu dan bersiap membuat _energy shield_-mu menjadi nol dalam satu kali serangan. Hei, tunggu, permainan kartu?

Dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini, biasanya tokoh utama sebuah cerita akan memasang wajah serius dan menatap balik lawan dengan tajam. Begitu juga dengan Ichika yang perlahan mengubah pose dan memperlihatkan geraham yang beradu serta sorot mata menusuk balik. Di dalam kepalanya sekarang bergumul kalimat seperti "_aku harus bisa mengatasi semua ini! tapi bagaimana caranya? Jika aku tidak mengetahui rahasia di balik ini semua, maka…" _sebuah kilatan cahaya melintas menembus kepala bocah ini. Atau lebih tepatnya sebuah jawaban telah ia dapatkan. Dengan senyum tersungging dan kepercayaan diri yang entah datang dari mana, sekarang ia bersiap untuk melancarkan perlawanan (?).

"Oh begitu rupanya, sekarang aku tahu semuanya…" ucap Ichika memecah kebisuan di antara mereka berenam yang tidak ia sadari telah berlangsung kurang lebih tiga menit. Ia menjepit dagu, memicingkan mata dan memperhatikan ekspresi para gadis di sekitarnya seolah detektif yang berhasil memecahkan sebuah kasus rumit yang sempat terbengkalai selama setahun di tumpukan arsip lama.

Mendapat tatapan ala burung elang seperti itu, dan kalimat final "Sekarang aku tahu semuanya!" kelima gadis yang sebelumnya terbakar api (?) tersentak kaget dan sekejab berkeringat dingin. Nyali mereka menciut seperti karakter game tukang pipa ledeng yang terkena lawan-lawan berbentuk aneh selama perjalanannya menuju ujung _stage _berupa tiang bendera. Apakah Ichika sekarang menyadari keanehan tingkah mereka hingga mendetail? Apakah lelaki ini telah memahami bahwa perhatian mereka selama ini padanya memiliki maksud lain yang tersembunyi? Tak satupun berani menatap balik bola mata yang terkesan mengintimidasi dan memojokkan seperti itu.

"Ja-jadi… kau sudah tahu semuanya?" Tanya Rin berusaha memastikan. Suara gadis berkuncir dua itu gemetaran. Teman-teman senasib seperjuangannya hanya bisa menatap keberaniannya seolah berkata _kami serahkan harapan terakhir kami kepadamu _tapi dengan wajah tersipu bercampur _gloomy_.

"Ya!" satu jawaban dari Ichika.

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Saat ini juga, kelima gadis itu berteriak histeris dalam hati setelah memalingkan wajah secepat mungkin dari Ichika. Di lihat dari sudut manapun, wajah gadis-gadis cantik ini semuanya seperti ikan sotong yang baru di tiriskan dari rebusan. Kaku dan merah sempurna. Seumpama mereka memang ikan sotong, pasti sangat menggugah selera. Tapi sayang, Ichika lebih menyukai _takoyaki_.

Tanpa curiga, atau memahami reaksi fusi yang justru semakin memanas. Lelaki ini malah melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan santai bahkan tertawa riang "Kalian pasti sedang PMS!".

Akibatnya pun fatal, kelima gadis kembali bertingkah lebih aneh dari sebelumnya. Sistim pertahanan level D di akademi mungkin akan aktif dengan sendirinya jika sensor keamanan akademi itu bereaksi pada perubahan emosional manusia. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak mungkin, jika pun mungkin, maka gedung sekolah ini akan menjadi labirin. Wanita itu makhluk yang emosional bukan? Atau tepatnya lebih menggunakan perasaan.

"GWAAA-AAA!"

[_Byakushiki _Energy Shield : 0 / 600, Actual Damage : Unidentified]

Apakah jeritan barusan perlu di jelaskan? Baiklah, itu adalah _dejavu_ yang di alami Ichika. Terakhir kali ia mengalami kejadian seperti tadi adalah saat identitas Charlotte sebagai perempuan terungkap keesokan harinya setelah semalam mereka di ijinkan untuk memakai _onsen_ atau pemandian besar bersama-sama dan tak lama kemudian di cium paksa oleh Laura setelah ia diselamatkan dari _Ryuhou _milik Rin yang tiba-tiba menyerbu kelasnya pada tahun pertama. Yang mana akhirnya Ichika harus merasakan setiap senjata berteknologi canggih mencincangnya sementara dia hanya bisa tertawa pasrah.

x-X-x

"Eh, kalian sudah mendengar kabar bahwa Shiroishino _San_ tinggal sekamar dengan adik Orimura _Sensei?_" celetuk salah seorang gadis. Diam-diam orang yang di sebut ini pun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ja-jangan keras-keras… nanti dia mendengarnya" seru teman si gadis yang tidak di kenali Shiroishino tersebut. Setelah itu, suara mereka tak lagi terdengar kecuali obrolan-obrolan gadis-gadis lain yang bercampur aduk.

Sedikit tertarik dengan topik mereka, ia mengaktifkan salah satu _partial part_ _Beelzebub_, yaitu bagian kepala. Ia memilih opsi untuk menyaring dan melacak setiap suara gadis di sekitarnya dengan layar hologram yang tampil, menyentuh ikon berbentuk speaker di udara beberapa kali untuk memperbesar frekuensi suara yang di temukan di beberapa titik. Lalu mendengarkan kembali pembicaraan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Apa itu benar?"

"Kakakku sendiri yang melihatnya. Ia juga pilot IS di sini, kamarnya bahkan hanya berjarak beberapa pintu dari kamar Orimura _Senpai_"

Kaum wanita itu selalu _up to date_. Itulah kesimpulan yang terlintas di kepala anak laki-laki ini.

"Kakakmu pasti salah lihat" sanggah salah satu gadis saat ia kembali fokus pada pembicaraan mereka.

"Kakakku sangat yakin. Karena saat ia kembali ke asrama, ia melihat Yamada _Sensei_ berjalan beriringan bersama murid berdasi biru" gadis yang sama mencoba meyakinkan. Lalu hening sejenak. Lelaki ini menebak lawan bicara gadis ini pasti masih ragu.

"Lalu, bagaimana ia tahu kalau itu Shiroishino _San?" _Tanya gadis yang lain.

"Mereka berjalan di arah yang sama, dan kakakku sempat mendengar kalau gadis itu mengaku bernama Shiroishino Hikari saat ia keluar ruangan setelah mendengar kegaduhan" jawab gadis sebelumnya. Satu-satunya murid tahun pertama di sekolah ini yang bernama Shiroishino Hikari hanya dirinya sendiri, dengan pernyataan seperti itu, gadis kedua tak lagi terdengar berkomentar. Sepertinya ia terkejut dan hanya bisa terdiam sambil sesekali melirik orang yang di maksud.

Tak lama berselang, guru pengajar memasuki ruang kelas. Murid-murid yang sempat berpindah tempat dengan tertib kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing, dan Shiroishino sendiri mengembalikan _partial part _lalu mengikuti jalannya pelajaran.

Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran kedua di kelas Shiroishino. Anak laki-laki ini tak pernah terlihat berpindah dari tempat duduknya, atau mencoba berinteraksi dengan teman-teman sekelas selama pergantian jam sebelumnya. Sama seperti kemarin, ia hanya duduk bertopang dagu memperhatikan kaca jendela dan pemandangan di balik benda bening tersebut selama menunggu kedatangan guru mata pelajaran baru. Setelah kehebohan yang terjadi antara dia dan Chifuyu, _gadis _ini mulai di takuti oleh semua teman-temannya. Walau begitu ia sama sekali tidak peduli, bocah itu berpikir dengan begini ia memperoleh lebih banyak ruang dan kesepian yang bisa ia nikmati sendiri. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya sepanjang lima tahun terakhir sebelum di kirimkan ke IS Academy karena memiliki Near IS.

Near IS, yang sekarang dalam mode _standby_ di lehernya, pada awalnya di buat untuk mengimitasi IS oleh ayah angkatnya. Sejak kemunculan IS dan dampak yang di berikan mesin canggih ini pada dunia khususnya diskriminasi kaum wanita pada kaum pria, ayah angkat Shiroishino berinisiatif untuk membuat mesin serupa dengan tujuan mengembalikan keseimbangan. Ayahnya pernah berkata, jika terjadi perang antara pria dan wanita, bisa di pastikan para pria akan kalah hanya dalam waktu tiga hari dan derajat mereka akan turun hingga tak jauh berbeda dari anjing. Hal itu memang belum terjadi, tapi kasus dan beragam bentuk diskriminasi yang di maksud perlahan-lahan nampak dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

_Apa artinya menjadi pria jika ia hanya menjadi budak dan harus dilindungi?_ Kalimat tersebut terus mengiang di telinga anak laki-laki ini, kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari sang ayah sekaligus ilmuwan pencipta _Beelzebub_ dan ke enam Near IS lain, yang juga selalu menjadi pemacu semangat pria itu. Tapi, semenjak perceraian, orang yang di panggilnya ayah perlahan-lahan menunjukkan perubahan. Semangat untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan berubah menjadi dendam, itulah mengapa dia membuat dan memberi nama ke tujuh hasil karyanya dengan nama-nama dari tujuh simbol dosa mematikan sebagai bentuk pelampiasan.

"Shiroishino _San, _Shiroishino _San…" _guru yang sudah beberapa menit menerangkan A.I.C di depan kelas memanggil namanya. Shiroishino yang terkejut karena tanpa sadar telah melamun hingga tidak mengetahui bahwa sang guru telah memasuki kelas bahkan mulai mengajar, dengan spontan membalas panggilan itu dengan penjelasan singkat tentang A.I.C. ─yang pada dasarnya itu hanya jawaban asal-asalan─

"Um… Eh… A.I.C adalah singkatan dari _Active Inertia Canceller, _sebuah senjata generasi ketiga yang di gunakan untuk menghilangkan _inertia_ pada sebuah IS sehingga IS tersebut tidak bisa bergerak." Ucapnya sedikit gugup. Sang guru diam sejenak, lalu berujar dengan nada tenang.

"Bagus Shiroishino _San_, _Sensei _mengira kamu sedang melamun." Puji wanita yang sekarang berdiri di belakang meja guru itu sambil melempar senyum ramah padanya. Gadis gadungan itu membalas dengan cara yang sama sembari berusaha menyembunyikan kecanggungan. Terima kasih karena letak tempat duduk yang strategis dan model rambut yang multi fungsi, jadi tak satupun yang tahu kalau ia benar-benar sedang melamun.

x-X-x

Ichika berjalan tanpa semangat di koridor sekolah. Jam digital yang di perlihatkan oleh _Byakushiki_ yang sekarang berbentuk sebuah gelang di pergelangan tangan kanannya menunjukkan pukul 04 : 50 PM. Hal itu membuat anak laki-laki ini melenguh pelan. Sudah hampir lima jam yang lalu dirinya terbaring di UKS karena tak sadarkan diri. Itu artinya ia telah kehilangan jam makan siang berikut bekalnya, jam pelajaran setelah istirahat makan siang dan juga jam bebas menggunakan arena pertarungan karena ini hari sabtu. Tetapi, dari semuanya tadi, ia cukup beruntung belum kehilangan nyawa.

"_Keracunan makanan?"_ Ia membatin sementara kedua kakinya terus melangkah tanpa di komando, _"yang benar justru aku di keroyok lima perempuan mengerikan"_ lanjutnya mengingat-ingat apa yang di katakan seorang teman yang dia temui sesaat setelah keluar dari ruang UKS dengan kondisi masih sempoyongan.

Langit di atas IS academy perlahan tapi pasti berubah dari orange menyala menjadi hitam. burung-burung camar yang sesekali terbang melintas, mengisi pemandangan langit hari ini yang sedikit berawan. Di waktu seperti ini, pasti sangat menenangkan jika berendam di sebuah bak yang penuh air hangat sembari memandangi pemandangan sore seperti ini. Sayangnya kamar mandi di kamarnya tidak menghadap jendela, atau tepatnya tidak memiliki jendela. Yah, mungkin ini untuk mengantisipasi dari seseorang yang akan mencuri kesempatan untuk mengintip para gadis yang sedang mandi melalui jendela. Tunggu, mana mungkin ada yang melakukan hal seperti itu di pulauini? kecuali kalau ia seorang penyuka sesama jenis, selain itu, hanya lelaki tersesat dan cukup _pervert_ yang memanfaatkan keberuntungannya sejenak ketika berada di pulau ini sebelum _Nee-Chan-_nya memergokinya.

Ichika sekarang telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah masih selesu sebelumnya. Berharap bisa menyegarkan kembali tubuh setelah mandi, ia pun segera mengeluarkan kunci kamar untuk membuka pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, ia melenggang masuk, menutup kembali pintu kamar dan segera melepas pakaian. Mengingat pagi tadi sabun dan shampoo di kamar mandi sudah habis, ia lalu mengambil kedua benda tersebut dari tempat ia menyimpannya.

Tanpa merasakan firasat apapun, dengan santai ia segera memutar tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi. Menggeser pintu kaca buram yang terbagi dua oleh pelat besi sembari bersiul, hanya untuk mendapati sosok telanjang tengah membasuh geraian rambut perak panjang dengan posisi membelakangi. Untuk sekilas anak laki-laki ini terpaku tanpa bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain punggung dan bagian lain yang tereskpos dengan kulit putih dan proporsi sempurna yang tampak di depan matanya.

Sampai akhirnya orang yang di pandangi itu merasakan kehadirannya dan segera menoleh kebelakang. "Orimura _senpai_?" sosok itu bertanya dengan tampang polos tanpa di buat-buat. Jika Ichika bisa mencerna keganjilan lain selain 90% kemungkinan bahwa _gadis _ini tipe wanita jalang, mungkin ia bisa menemukan kebenaran di balik sosok berparas rupawan ini. Namun, jujur saja, laki-laki mana yang tidak bisa menahan pandangannya lebih lama saat ia melayang di antara fantasi jiwa muda karena mendapati wanita tanpa busana yang tubuhnya basah terguyur air, tengah berdiri di depannya dengan pose yang sangat-sangat berani. Apalagi tidak menjerit ketakutan meski dia sekarang hanya mengenakan sebuah boxer?!

Menyadari bahwa Ichika berada dalam _blank state_, _gadis _gadungan ini pun semakin usil. Senyum nakal bermakna ganda terpoles di bibirnya, dan dengan satu kalimat yang terlontar dari celah merah jambu alami itu…

"Ingin mandi bersama?" ia membalik sebagian tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan yang menutupi dadanya yang rata. Sehingga ia tampak berkali-kali lebih seksi dari sebelumnya. Sedikit pelajaran sains (lagi). Apa yang terjadi saat air raksa di dalam thermometer di panaskan? Ia akan memuai bukan? jika terus di panaskan, air raksa akan berhenti saat menyentuh titik nominal tertinggi. Itu karena bagian ujung thermometer tertutup. Maaf, tidak bermaksud membodohi, tapi itu benar, kan?

Coba seumpama tidak? Tentu thermometer itu akan bernasib sama seperti ichika yang langsung mengalami anemia karena ambruk dengan darah terus mengucur dari kedua lubang hidung sampai membuatnya tenggelam dalam kubangan. Sedangkan sang _incubi_ di depannya tertawa dengan suara sensual layaknya _succubi_.

"untuk seorang anak laki-laki yang hidupnya bagai di surga para bidadari, ternyata mentalmu masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan ya, Orimura _senpai"_ komentar Shiroishino yang kini berbalut handuk sambil berjongkok di dekat anak laki-laki yang sekarat di bawah kakinya. Ia menggeleng-geleng kepala sejenak sebelum melangkahi kakak kelasnya yang sekarang tak jauh beda dengan korban pembunuhan di dalam _manga-manga_ detektif masa kecilnya dulu.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Sorry for the last two chapters, I think I must be overflowed with ideas but lack in words arrangement. I trying to re-read my work and I must omitted, the two chapters is a bunch of jumbled words. #sobbing. That's why my updated story is so slow. no! its so damned forgotten for exactly, ugh. i'm just... sorry for the readers. T-T

Hint : sorry, but i think there's nothing i can wrote down here. umm, wait a bit, i had thinking about the early enemy that would appear on this story. i'll make it straight to confront the another Near IS, Leviathan.

for appearance. it's a bit blurred because i had this idea was in a long time ago, not far after the second chapter updated. Leviathan is one and only _unmanned Near IS _for their siblings. as it name, it had extremely big size, almost can't be adressed as IS or Near IS neither, and very very "out of control". But i had my way to make it as closely as the other eksoskeleton armors along the story.

talking about the armaments, i'll keep it as a surprise on the next chapter. i hope i can make it. the first clash between "valkyries and the demonic titan".

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini dan untuk review yang di berikan, (_flame_ tanpa dasar akan saya abaikan. Jika membangun, saya akan berusaha memperbaiki meskipun tidak bisa menjamin 100%).

m(_ _)m


End file.
